Bad Start
by LordDarkus
Summary: My big finale to season one of my stories. Keep watching for the start of season two, which will be up soon. Code Lyoko and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden belong to Moonscoop


Bad Start

The day following Aelita's materialization, Harris, Aelita, Lewis, and Jaden accompany her has she starts at Kadic. They walk into their history class and Aelita looks nervous.

"Relax Aelita. It's just a history class." Jaden said

"I would feel better if it were a class in computers." Aelita replied

"That just the thing: you are here to learn." Harris pointed out

They walk by Sissi, and she sees Nicholas and Herb staring at her.

"Who does that new girl think she is? All she cares about is having boys around her." Sissi said in frustration

"Actually, she looks worried." Nicholas remarked

"Obviously, you don't know the first thing about girls, Nicholas." Sissi said

Everyone sits down and the teacher comes in.

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

"Um… I." Aelita started and Lewis stood up

"Her name is Aelita, she's mine and Harris' cousin, and she's really shy." Lewis sat back down

"Well Aelita, welcome to Kadic Academy and we hope you will like it here very much."

They go through the class and afterwards, hang out in the schoolyard.

"You see, Aelita. Everything is cool." Said Jaden

"You're right. And I really like history. But you have to admit, you fight a lot here and you have wars all the time."

Yumi walks up to them in a very good mood

"Hey guys, how's our new earthling doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm trying to adapt to so many new sensations, like the air to breathe and all the colors and smells."

"Well, I think it is a good time to deactivate the supercomputer, what about you?" Jaden asked

"I wouldn't wait for XANA to send us an invitation." Replied Harris

"And who feels like going to Lyoko now that Aelita is here with us?" Asked Lewis

"You might think this is strange, but I'm a bit scared. Lyoko was my home, don't forget and I don't know what effect destroying it would have on me." Aelita said and everyone looked puzzled

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Let's go." Jaden said and took Aelita's hand as they headed for the factory

They arrive at the factory and slide down the ropes. They see Jim asleep in the temporary living arrangements they made for him. There is a large lawn chair that is used as a makeshift bed, small drawers to keep his belongings, a lantern for light, and various other bits and pieces.

"Hey Jim, sleep well?" Harris asked and Jim promptly woke up

"Uh… yeah and I really appreciate all that you have done for me. But I was getting a little bored, I have to admit."

"How would you like to watch us kill XANA?" Asked Lewis

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. You haven't forgotten your promise, right Jaden."

"Nope, as soon as we're done, I will tell the principal everything and you will get your job back."

"I can't wait until this is all over. I never thought that I would miss being your P.E. teacher so much. Call me Jimbo from now on, will you?"

"Alright, let's go, Jimbo." Jaden said as he hit the elevator button

The elevator lowers them down to the supercomputer chamber and as they arrive, it comes out of the hatch. Aelita steps back out of fear.

"You okay, Aelita? If you want to wait a day or two, it's fine." Jaden asked

"No, the sooner, the better."

"Ok, would you like to have the honor?"

"No, I'd rather you do it."

"Sure, Aelita." Jaden approaches the supercomputer and presses a button to open the hatch with the power lever and Aelita looks very nervous

"XANA, you have given us so much grief. But thanks to you, we met Aelita and now she is here with us. So goodbye and good riddance." Jaden pulls the lever, the gold parts of the supercomputer darken and Aelita falls unconscious with Harris and Lewis catching her

"Aelita! Turn it back on, Aelita's not well." Yumi exclaimed and Jaden started it up again

A few hours pass, the day turns to night, and Jim is checking to see if Aelita is okay.

"Her pulse seems back to normal." Aelita comes to

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Aelita. It's like sleep, but a very deep sleep." Jaden pointed out

"It felt really nice."

"Maybe so, but you passed out and that isn't normal." Said Jim

"I modified the scan program while you were out cold. Do you mind if I examine you?"

"Not at all." Jaden and Jim go to the computer lab and Aelita goes to the scanner room and steps into a scanner.

"Launching program." Jaden hits the enter button on the keyboard and Aelita is rotated in the scanner

"Data recovery." The results of the scan come up on the screen and Jim looks totally puzzled

"Wow, you can actually understand all that?"

"It's not that hard. Begin analysis." Aelita's data is scanned

"Ok, Aelita, you can come out now. Let's see what the trouble is." He looks over the results

"Just as I thought."

"It looks like XANA infected me with a virus." Aelita pointed out

"He must have done it during the transfer." Jaden tries to think of how it happened

"There was a sudden drop in voltage for a few seconds."

"I remember that. I definitely felt XANA's presence, like he was trying to hold me back."

"That's why you fainted before. XANA implanted you with a virus because he wanted you to be linked to him. So if we kill XANA…"

"You kill me as well."

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Jim

"Yes, try to find an anti-virus. But it could take some time. I'm starting an analysis program. The supercomputer will work automatically until tomorrow morning. I will take you back to Yumi's; it's pretty late." Jaden and Aelita exit the factory

"What a strange sensation." Said Aelita

"You shivered, that's all. It's a reaction you get to the cold."

"I like how it feels. The sounds and smells are so different at night."

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet and the plants breathe differently." Jaden picks a flower

"Here, smell this." Aelita smells the flower and likes the smell

"It's so nice to be alive and it's thanks to you that I am here."

"Well… I didn't… do it… alone." Jaden starts to blush

They continue walking and Aelita stops

"What's that?" She points to a photo booth

"A scanner?"

"No, follow me." The walk into the booth and take some funny pictures

They finally arrive at Yumi's house

"Well, your castle awaits you, princess."

"Thanks for walking me here. In spite of the virus, I still had the most wonderful night of my life." Aelita gives Jaden a kiss on the cheek and Jaden tenses up and blushes

"See you tomorrow." Aelita enters Yumi's house

"Aelita's so awesome!" Jaden heads back to the academy

The next morning, Jaden is with Harris and Lewis outside the science building talking about what happened last night.

"Any idea how to get rid of this miserable virus?" Harris asked Jaden

"Not as of yet. I hope the calculations my computer made will help."

"Here come the girls." Lewis said as Yumi and Aelita approached

"So, how was your first night on Earth?" Asked Harris

"Sleeping felt really great."

"She would have slept all day if I hadn't shaken her a little." Everyone laughed and left for their classes

Meanwhile in the factory, one of the scanners activates and opens up. Jim wakes up to a loud sound coming from the lower levels. Jaden, Lewis, Aelita, and Harris are in their math class and Mrs. Meyer starts giving a lecture.

"Who can give me the definition of a quadratic equation? Sissi?"

"A quadratic equation is… an equation that has four numbers?" Everyone in the class laughed

"Thank you. Now, can anyone give a more accurate answer? Aelita?"

"A quadratic equation is an equation with four parts, including variables."

"Very good, Aelita. Now…" A sound of screaming is heard from the hallway

Everyone looks out the door and sees a student being chased by a Kankrelat.

"Get back!" Harris said as he pushed everyone back into the classroom

Aelita, Harris, Lewis and Jaden regroup

"XANA has switched tactics. He sent one of his monsters to Earth for the first time. How'd he manage that?" Said Jaden

"Never mind that. How are we supposed to get rid of them?" Lewis asked

"We fight them like always. You three go to the factory and deactivate the tower. Yumi and I will stay here and guard the home front." Harris said and called Yumi on his cell phone

"Harris, that's really crazy." Aelita remarked

"You know as well as I do that if there's a casualty, a return in time won't bring them back to life." Yumi picks up

"Yumi! Yeah, we already know. We're going to need weapons. I'll meet you outside of the math building"

"All right, let's go." They exit the classroom and see a Kankrelat approach them

"I'll hold it off, get going." Harris gets into a fighting stance

The Kankrelat shoots a laser and Harris jumps over it. As he went for the stairs, it shot again and hit him on the back of his left shoulder. Jaden, Lewis, and Aelita are at the exit and they see three more Kankrelats walk past.

"A few more seconds and it will be clear." Said Lewis

They exit the building and Harris is still being chased by the Kankrelat. As it is ready to fire, Yumi throws a javelin and it impales it, dead center.

"What would you do without me?" She grabs Harris' arm

"Hurry up."

Yumi and Harris go into the schoolyard and several Kankrelats approach them.

"This way!" Harris said and they ran into the park

Lewis, Aelita, and Jaden arrive at the factory and slide down the ropes. They look around and see much damage and dead Kankrelats everywhere. They call out for Jim, but get no answer. They run for the elevator and as they do, Lewis sees a yellow and black nail gun and picks it up. Harris and Yumi are in a garden shed looking for weapons.

"Looks like they have their sights set on us." Yumi grabs an axe and Harris grabs a chainsaw

"Let's show them what we're made of." They exit the shed and see many Kankrelats around

"Hey, you big bugs over here." Harris said and he ran up to one and slashed into pieces with his chainsaw

Jim is in the scanner room trying to kill a Kankrelat with a large metal pole

"You miserable little monster! I'll make you think twice before leaving your world again!"

The elevator opens and Lewis, Jaden, and Aelita come out.

"Hang on, Jim!" Exclaimed Lewis

Lewis fires his nail gun many times, but doesn't hit the Kankrelat. When it was in a corner, Jim impaled it with the pole.

"I told you to call me Jimbo, remember?"

"Jaden, you have to transfer me to Lyoko." Aelita stated

"What?! Have you forgotten XANA's virus? What if XANA stops you from deactivating the tower or from returning to Earth."

"That's a chance we are going to have to take. Our top priority is stopping XANA. We have no choice. Think of all of the other monsters that XANA could materialize."

"Ok, get into the scanner and I will send you to Lyoko." Jaden heads back to the lab and Aelita steps into a scanner

"I'm deactivating the infected scanner. Get ready, Lewis." Another Kankrelat comes out of the scanner and Lewis shoots it with the nail gun

"Nice going, kid" Jim remarked

"I've located the activated tower in the polar region. That's where I'm sending you."

"Where are Harris and Yumi?"

"At school fighting monsters."

"Then I'm off. I will be more useful there."

"Take this." Lewis tosses him the nail gun

"It's the perfect tool." Lewis steps into the scanner

"Transfer, Lewis." Lewis' ID card is selected and he is elevated

"Transfer, Aelita." Aelita's ID card is selected and she is elevated

"Scanner, Lewis." Lewis is rotated and scanned

"Scanner, Aelita." Aelita is rotated and scanned

"Virtualization!" Lewis and Aelita are virtualized and land on a narrow piece of ice in the polar region.

"It's strange being virtualized." Said Aelita

"You get used to it." Replied Lewis

"No air to breathe, no smells, no warmth, nothing."

"Let's go." They run towards the activated tower

Harris and Yumi are still in the park and are surrounded.

"Harris, we can't win this."

"Banzai!" Jim jumps in and shoots and destroys many Kankrelats

"Jim, this is the first time that I'm glad you caught us by surprise." Said Harris

"My friends call me Jimbo, got it?"

Harris and Aelita are still on their way to the tower and Jaden sees that they are being followed.

"You've got company at nine o'clock. Three Hornets." They start shooting

"Get down." Lewis said as he tackled Aelita

"Head for the tower, I'll hold them off." Lewis draws his sword

Aelita sees the tower up ahead on a tall iceberg. The Hornets fire at Lewis and he takes a hit.

"You have forty life points left, Lewis." The supercomputer screen shows Harris calling

"Jaden."

"Harris, where are you? Lewis and Aelita really need your help."

"We still need to finish the job here."

"Lewis only has forty life points left. If Aelita's left all alone, she's totally helpless."

"Ok, we'll hurry up." Harris hangs up

"You two better hightail it to Lyoko, I can handle these bugs myself. Am I right to say that the sooner you deactivate the tower, the safer the world will be?" Harris and Yumi nod in agreement

"Then go and get the job done. It takes a lot more than a few overgrown cockroaches to beat your old friend, Jimbo."

On Lyoko, Lewis is still trying to avoid getting blasted by the Hornets.

"Take that!" Lewis slashes one when it got close, destroying it and one of the others shot him

"You're losing life points too fast, you only have twenty left."

Harris and Yumi run across the bridge to the factory, slide down the ropes, and run into the elevator. Yumi call Jaden.

"Jaden!"

"It's about time. Lewis only has twenty life points left."

"We're heading for the scanners. Lewis can hold out. Twenty points is enough for him."

"Too slow!" Lewis throws his sword, destroying another Hornet

"Come on, I'm waiting." Lewis notices that he's empty handed

"Oh no, I lost my sword." The Hornet shot him

"Bye bye." Lewis said as he was devirtualized

Aelita arrives at the base of the iceberg and the last Hornet catches up to her.

"Watch out, Aelita!" The Hornet fires and Aelita jumps to dodge it

Aelita starts to feel helpless and Harris and Yumi are virtualized and land nearby. Aelita skates along the ice and hides in a cave. She uses her creativity to create a wall of ice to block the entrance. In the park, Jim is still fighting Kankrelats and is starting to wear out.

"You things just don't give up."

One of them shoots Jim on his shoulder and he drops the nail gun. The Kankrelats turn their focus to two nearby students.

"Hey you creeps, over here." He destroys two more of them

Harris and Yumi arrive at the iceberg where Aelita is and the last Hornet is trying to destroy the ice wall that Aelita made.

"Aelita is taking cover in a cave over there." Jaden said

Aelita sees the wall is weakening and runs into the cave. Yumi throws her fan, aiming at the Hornet, but she misses and blows a hole in the wall.

"You can do better than that." Harris pointed out

"Sorry."

The Hornet enters the cave and Harris and Yumi follow it. Aelita is sliding on the ice, trying to get away. She hears the Hornet approaching and it shot, but missed her. Harris and Yumi approach it.

"Now, Yumi!" Jaden exclaimed

Yumi throws her fan, it bounces off of an icicle and destroys the Hornet.

"Now that's more like it." Said Harris

"It's all in the wrist, I'm a great Frisbee player."

"That was close." Said Aelita

"Come on, Aelita. You know that we would never abandon a friend." Harris remarked

"Hey, we can't abandon the school either." Yumi interjected

"Right!"

They continue through the tunnel to the tower. Jim destroys another Kankrelat, and one by its side shoots him in the knee. He gets down on his injured knee and turns to the students.

"Well don't just stand there, run." He gets up

"Leave those kids alone!"

Aelita finally arrives at the tower and enters it. She walks to the center of the platform and ascends to the upper platform. Meanwhile, Jim takes another shot and goes on his knee again. Jim is shot again and falls over on his side

Aelita lands on the upper platform and walks to the center.

"Come on, you think that I'm all washed up." A Kankrelat approaches Jim and gets ready to fire

Aelita puts her hand on the inter face and her name appears. The Code: Lyoko appears just as the Kankrelat was about to fire, the Kankrelat deactivates and the data panels in the tower fall to the bottom. A white light comes up and Jaden hits the enter key on the supercomputer.

"Return to the past now." The light engulfs the area and they are sent back to the moment when they were telling Aelita that the materialization program works.

"Aelita, we're restarting the materialization program immediately. We need to wipe out XANA before he launches another attack." Said Jaden

"Jaden, it's impossible. The virus is still inside me, I can feel it."

"But we still need to try. Maybe you can be happy here on Earth."

"Jaden, I'm sorry. But you know that as long as this virus is inside me, you can't destroy XANA without destroying me in the process."

"We could materialize you for an hour or two so you can visit." Yumi suggested

"Why not, but the rest of the time, I need to stay here on Lyoko. Until the day that you find the anti-virus." A tear forms in Jaden's eye

Jim approaches the room and on Jaden's bed, Kiwi starts to whine.

"Jim, we forgot all about him." Said Yumi and Jim opened the door

"So, you kids are at it again."

"No, Jim. We were studying." Said Lewis

"Baloney. I have had enough of your lies. You are staying right here and telling me everything" Mr. Delmas enters the hallway

"Jim, what are you doing."

"Great timing, sir. I was just about to find out what these children were up to."

"Another one of your absurd stories about secret meetings and passages? I've had just about enough of this."

"He's right sir, we really were plotting." Harris interrupted

"We were going to pull a joke on Nicholas and Herb." Said Jaden

"And if Jim hadn't caught us, we would have been late for school." Yumi stated

"Well, I will look the other way because you admitted it. Now, off to class."

"Wow, that was one heck of a story. Why'd you get me off the hook?"

"We thought that one day, you might do it for us." Said Jaden

"We never get to say thank you for all that you've done, thanks Jimbo." Said Harris

"Yeah, thanks." Lewis said

"You're a hero and a fantastic P.E. teacher, Jimbo." Yumi kisses him on the cheek

"You should tell the principal that. Ok now, go to class. A hero?"

Jaden looks at a picture of him and Aelita and they all put their arms around each other and left the dormitory building.


End file.
